


Alone together

by Bearonamountain



Category: Original Work, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28323915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearonamountain/pseuds/Bearonamountain
Summary: [F4M] Alone together [Script offer] [Neighbors to lovers] [Alone on Halloween] [Feeling pathetic] [Alone together] [Kissing] [Making out] [Dominant Cunnilingus] Gentle, sloppy [Facefucking] [Cum in my mouth] [Switch] [Consent] [Aftercare] [Wholesome] [One jump scare]
Relationships: F4M





	Alone together

[F4M] Alone together [Script offer] [Neighbors to lovers] [Alone on Halloween] [Feeling pathetic] [Alone together] [Kissing] [Making out] [Dominant Cunnilingus] Gentle, sloppy [Facefucking] [Cum in my mouth] [Switch] [Consent] [Aftercare] [Wholesome] [One jump scare]

Hi everybody!

Since my latest scripts have either been insanely dark or just plain insane, these past few days I’ve felt the need to write something more wholesome, but still in the spirit of Halloween. This script deals with loneliness, and the feeling of being left out when you imagine so many others around you having fun. It also has one jump scare, somewhere… (Muahahaha)

Also, I’ve written characters before that are either dominant or submissive, but I’ve never written one who’s truly a switch before, so this is a first, playful way of testing those new waters. I hope I succeeded. Also, since the characters here don’t know each other that well, there’s a lot of checking for consent, which is also sexy.

This is a fantasy by, of and for adults (18+). As always, feel free to tweak this to your liking if you want to fill it. I’m very happy for all interactions and feedback I get, in comments, in dm: s and anonymously.

Fluffy bear hugs to all you wonderful people out there.  
/Bear

The script

_____________________________________________________________________

[On your way back inside your apartment building, after taking out the trash. It’s Halloween, and you are wearing a witch outfit, slightly sexy but not skimpy. You meet your neighbor, who you’ve been a bit flirty with for a while, but none of you have taken it a step further.]

[Cheerful, a bit flirty] Oh, hi there my dear neighbor!

On your way to slip into something frightful and curse the city on this night of spookiness?

[Pause]

[Slightly teasing] Are you serious? 

Have you converted to a hermit lifestyle lately without me knowing?

If you find a good cave to live in, let me know, because I could definitely use some time away from the traffic!

[Pause]

So… you really are serious?

You didn’t remember it was Halloween.

[Ironic, joking] What ever *will* the children say when they knock on your door?

[Resigned] Actually, I wouldn’t worry about it. I’ve been inside for like three hours and no one has knocked.

[Embarrassed] And that… sounded awfully pathetic.

Yes, I *am* dressed as a… classy but sexy witch, thank you for noticing [Laughing]

[Resigned] …And I’m as lonely as my bowls of candy.

[Pause]

[Explaining] Well, I *had* a party to attend… at my own place.

It’s just, I don’t know if you can relate to it but…

[Awkward pause]

[Uncomfortable] You know how people around our age are starting to walk different paths in life?

Yeah, and then they end up forming families or moving to different parts of the country or just…

Anyway, what I had planned for tonight was to bring all of those old friends together, to relive old times, to be the way we were when we used to celebrate Halloween together, like nothing else had importance in the world.

I bought decorations, I fixed those colored lights, I planned to make cocktails, I got all that candy *and* I dressed up like this, just for the occasion. 

Thank you, I do feel sexy in it, oh, and classy, maybe even in a dangerous way [giggle]

[Pause]

[Uncomfortable once again] And then… life happened.

One of them couldn’t find a babysitter, the other had to stay home with kids who’d gotten sick, the third had forgotten other plans he already had made with his family…

[Resigned] And here I am, alone on the one night I thought would be the greatest gathering of all.

[Pause]

How it feels?

It feels pathetic! And ironic… [Resigned laugh]

I’m *trying* to laugh at this.

I’m trying to have a sense of humor about it.

Well, I read in some article that people who can “see the comical side of tragedy” tend to “live longer”.

… I took that article as a personal insult, just to be clear [Resigned laughing],

It is liberating though… to laugh at all of it, because… it feels like at least I *can’t* feel lonelier than I do now, right?

[Pause]

[Serious] Thank you.

I know we haven’t talked a lot, and you don’t know me that well, but it still means a lot.

[Pause]

So… what about you?

What made you forget Halloween?

[Slightly scared] Because you’re not… *against* it, are you?

[Relieved] That’s good to hear…

Is it for some kind of religious reason, or something like that?

No?

You… just forgot.

[Slightly doubtful] Even with the whole city littered with pumpkins and bats and skeletons?

I always had the feeling you were working hard, but damn…

Just out of curiosity, when was the last time you saw your friends?

[Pause]

[Teasing] Oh, come on, you couldn’t possibly have a worse story to tell then I just did, try me!

You’re seriously worried that I will judge you?

That… makes me kind of sad.

[Pause]

[Regretful] No, I didn’t mean it like that, look… [Sigh]

Look…

I just told you that I feel pathetic, ok?

If that’s how you feel… maybe we can be pathetic together? You and me?

You know…

Life happens.

And loneliness happens.

I used to be the center of social events all the time, and now look at me.

But you know what?

I’m not ashamed of this.

Not anymore.

So… can you promise me one thing?

[Pause]

No, nothing like that. It’s a lot easier.

[Pause]

[Laughing] Yes, I *would* like you to turn into a mischievous kid and knock on my door so I can lure you inside my house with candy and then cook you for dinner [Laughing]

No, but…

Promise me to not just close the door to your apartment and feel like crap the whole evening, ok?

You’re worth more than that.

And if you can’t change your mood alone, my door is open for you, ok?

We can be alone together, if you need someone to just be with.

And it’s not pathetic.

It’s human.

And keep flirting with me, ok? I’m having a vulnerable moment over here! [Laughing]

[Pause]

Ok…

Maybe I’ll se you in a bit then.

Let me give you a hug [you hug him] Mm…

Bye for now!

[Longer pause]

[Inside your apartment. You hear a knock on the door, grab a bowl of candy and open it]

[In surprise and admiration] Wow, look at you!

That’s a brilliant Joker outfit!

Did you just have that stuff lying around?

What about the makeup?

[Giggle] Mm, I *am* impressed.

Too bad I didn’t dress up like Harley Quinn instead.

[This line is optional if you want to break the fourth wall] I’ve heard she’s extremely popular on… certain subreddits… Oh, no, nothing, just thinking out loud!

So… do you just want to try some of the candy?

Or do you want me to invite you to a personal pity party for the two of us? [Laughing]

It’s ok!

We’ll make it the good kind of pity party!

[Pause]

What *is* the good kind?

Hm, I guess we just have to find out!

Get in here! Let’s feel sorry for each other!

[Door shuts]

Make yourself at home!

Let me take your coat.

I’ve got skeletons, spiders, bats, pumpkins, monster masks, oh, and one of those handmade, awesome Day of the dead-skulls from Mexico.

Yeah, they’re so beautiful, right?

It’s by the window over in my living room.

Let’s just get over here and I’ll pick it up for you…

[Sudden jump scare!!! Two startled pigeons who were asleep by the window suddenly flap their wings like crazy, flying away] AHHH!!!

[Embarrassed and very annoyed] Fucking pigeons! I swear they never let me have a single night of peace to myself!

[Pause]

Well… that was embarrassing.

[Awkward pause]

[Insecure] So… do you want some of the candy or…

Some…

[Lustful] God… I know that look.

Yeah… kiss me, ok?

[Kissing. The next lines are said while making out]

This was a good idea.

Certainly better then pitying each-other [Laughing]

Yeah, take my hat off and play with my hair like that…

Mm, I want to stick my tongue as far as I can into your mouth… while you grab my ass.. Fuck, yes…

[Making out for as long as you feel like, until…]

God, this is turning me on…

Um, look…

It’s been a while, and I… just need to tell you that I don’t know where this is going but… right now I don’t fucking care.

Are you ok with that?

[Kissing him] Mm… good to know.

Also, I’m kind of a… switch.

No, I don’t do much of the roughest stuff… but I like to play around with… having power, losing it, regaining it, things like that.

How do you feel about that?

Not that experienced?

That’s ok.

We’ll figure it out.

Do you want me to start?

Ok.

I’ll kiss you, really aggressively... and you’re going to do as I say, ok?

If I go too far, I need you to tell me, and I’ll stop.

Come here!

[Aggressively making out]

Yeah… let me bite your lip…

Fuck, I love that…

Take your shirt off.

Now make your way down to my neck… fuck.

I want to push your face into me.

Mm… that feels sexy…

Let me take this blouse off while you… Mm, grab my ass again...

Now make your way down to my nipples and start working on them…

[Heavy breathing slight moaning]

I love guiding your head like that while I mess your hair up…

Get down on your… [hesitant, but overcoming it]… on your fucking knees.

Good boy.

No, not yet.

Keep your hands on my ass… [slight moan] and worship my pussy like this first.

Yeah, kiss the buttons on my skirt.

[Teasing, but dominant] Excuse me, what’s that?

No, no, we need to correct that.

What would be an appropriate way for you to address me?

[Approving] That’s better.

I *am* your mistress.

That’s a good boy.

Now keep worshiping my body while you [Moan] take my skirt off, slowly…

[SFX of skirt getting removed and thrown to the floor]

Fuck, this is hot.

Kiss my pussy through my panties… [Moan]

Prove that you’re worthy of it…

Mm, lick my panties…

Fuck…

Ok…

I’m going to take them off now… and you’d better fucking put that mouth to work, do you understand?

Good boy… [You slide off your panties]

Now fucking burry your face in this pussy!

[Cunnilingus, moaning, breathing heavily]

Yeah, get your fucking face in there and lick me.

[Quickly checking for consent] Are you ok with all of this?

More then ok? [Satisfied laughter]

Fuck yeah…

[Cunnilingus, moaning and breathing continues]

You know…

I always wanted to ruin a pretty boy’s makeup.

Let me soak your face with my juices.

Yeah, get in there, as much as you can.

Put that pretty little face to use.

Fuck, I’m going to close my legs around your head and then… push your face down… and grind into it [Moan]

Just keep your fucking tongue out for me.

Who’s tongue is it?

Such a good boy…

Such an obedient boy, letting me ruin his innocent face with my cunt…

[Quickly checking for consent] Tell me if you need to breathe, ok?

Because I want to use your face like my personal sex toy until you fucking gasp for air… [Moan]

God, I love how raspy your cheeks are against my thighs.

I want to fucking crush you with them!

I don’t even care if they get all red and itchy tomorrow…

It’ll be a good reminder of what you let me do to your… little face…

Fuck…

I think I’m about to…

Holy shit!

Stay the fuck in place like that!

[Orgasm!! Moan and say whatever feels natural to you, and keep his face in place]

Fuck, that was so sweet!

I really put you in your place, didn’t I?

Good god, that felt so good!

[You still need to catch your breath for a bit]

Ok, so…

I hope this doesn’t feel weird for me to ask you but… 

I’d like you to…

Take revenge on me.

Make me know my place.

Can you do that?

[He grabs you] Yeah, grab my hair like that, fuck…

Force me down on my knees.

Make me take it.

Yes… yes sir, I’ll stop telling you what to do… Yes, I’m sorry sir, I won’t talk back to you anymore…

You… you want me to beg?

Yes sir, I can beg as much as you want.

Please sir, please unzip your pants.

Please sir, I need your cock in my mouth.

I’ll do anything for it, sir!

I’ll degrade myself, and I’ll be so obedient for you, I swear!

Yes, I’ll be your slave, just please, please put it in my mouth, sir!

[SFX pants unzipping]

Oh, oh thank god sir, thank [Muffled by him sticking his cock in your mouth]

Wait, sir, please, I wasn’t ready to [Muffled sounds again, but they suddenly stop]

[Breaking character] Oh, no, I didn’t actually mean for you to stop, it was… part of the submissive act… um… Yeah, I forgot to tell you about that.

Ok, if I say yellow, or tap your thigh twice, that means I want you to go softer, and if I say red, or tap your thigh three times, that means I need your to stop completely. Got it?

[Laughing] No, no, you didn’t hurt me at all, and I could breathe the whole time, no problem.

I just really like being sloppy and submissive and… helpless down on my knees. 

I’ll let you know if you force it down too far.

I trust you.

Do you want to put me in my place again?

Grab my head…

[Facefucking sounds go on for a bit. The next lines of dialogue are said in between facefucking]

I’m so sorry for stepping out of line, sir.

I’ll be slutty for you.

I’ll obey you, sir!

No, sir, I won’t let any of my spit go to waste, I promise.

I’ll slobber allover your dick.

I’ll let it all run down to the floor…

And onto my body…

I’ll stick my tongue out for you and look up at you while you use my face…

Yeah, rub your cock allover me. 

Get back at me for ruining your makeup…

Sir… please, can I suck your balls too, while you smear my face with your cock?

Thank you so much, sir!

[Ball sucking sounds for as long as you feel like, until…]

I… I didn’t want to neglect them, but…

I need your cock back in my mouth, sir, if it’s not too much to ask, please!

[Facefucking continues]

Yeah, force it down deeper…

Punish me…

I’ll be so, so slutty and sloppy for you…

[Laughing, breaking character again just a second] No, really, I know it looks rough, but I’m ok, I promise!

Facefuck me, sir!

[Facefucking continues]

Make me take it!

I love it, sir!

Please use me!

Are you getting closer to blowing your load?

Where do you want to cum, sir?

I’ll let you cum anywhere you want.

Yes, of course, sir!

My mouth is yours to use.

Are you getting closer?

Hold my head down when you blow your load, ok?

I can take it, sir.

Fuck, I feel you twitch in my mouth…

Yeah, push me down and just…

[He cums in your mouth! Moan a bit around him to show your enthusiasm, then, after as long as you see fit, take him out and catch your breath for a bit]

[Tired, but satisfied] Fuck…

How did that feel to you, baby?

Mm… I could tell you liked dominating me.

Did you like being dominated too?

You were so beautiful like that, giving up control, submitting to me.

Fuck, ruining your makeup felt so sexy!

[Pause]

No, you weren’t too rough with me at all.

I loved being forced down on my knees.

[Laughing] You liked when I said I was your slave?

Yeah, that was hot!

[Pause]

I know you need to rest up a bit, but I just have to warn you that… when I cum once it always makes me crave more and…

I just can’t stop thinking about how amazing your cock would feel stretching out my little pussy while you rub my clit, so…

Why don’t we shower together and wash the makeup off each-other.

And then I’ll put on some cheesy horror movie, and…

[Seductive] We can just slowly start caring less… and less about the plot, and more about… You pulling my hair, while pounding into my pussy from behind until I drown out the sounds from the tv with my moans.

Would you want that?

Yeah… [Kissing]

That sounds like my kind of Halloween.


End file.
